The next generation wireless-fidelity (English: Wireless-Fidelity, Wi-Fi for short) technology is also referred to as the High Efficiency WLAN (English: High efficiency WLAN, HEW for short) technology, and a vision proposed by HEW is: to achieve higher regional throughput and be applicable to a more intensive communication environment in comparison with the existing Wi-Fi technology; and to improve an effective utilization efficiency of a spectrum and improve quality of experience (English: Quality of Experience, QoE for short).
Therefore, there is a need for a method that can improve spectrum utilization in wireless communication and improve regional throughput to apply to a vision proposed by 802.11ax.